


dags för trafikstockning

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Svenska | Swedish, Traffic jam, Translation, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform, Översättning
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: ”Helvete, vi kommer bli sena.” stönade Dave. Om det fortsatte såhär skulle de inte vara framme vid mötet förrän efter att det var över. Fan ta Earth Cs trafikstockningar. Karkat himlade bara med ögonen, hans röda irisar spann runt i hans ögongula.”Och vems jävla fel var det?”A Swedish translation of my fic "traffic jam time" / En svensk översättning av min fic "traffic jam time"
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	dags för trafikstockning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [traffic jam time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870448) by [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege). 



> Ok jag hade inget att göra så jag bestämde mig för att översätta ett av mina gamla verk, även fast jag vet att typ ingen kommer att läsa det då det är på svenska. Men det var kul att översätta, men vissa delar var svåra pga de speciella order. Då sclera på svenska är ögonvita, och troll har gula ögonvitor så fick jag döpa om det till ögongulor, som exempel.

”Helvete, vi kommer bli sena.” stönade Dave. Om det fortsatte såhär skulle de inte vara framme vid mötet förrän efter att det var över. Fan ta Earth Cs trafikstockningar. Karkat himlade bara med ögonen, hans röda irisar spann runt i hans ögongula.

”Och vems jävla fel var det?”

”Ditt såklart.”

”Ursäkta mig för i helvete? Mitt fel? Hur i helvete är det här mitt fel? Det var jag som fick dra dig ur sängen, eftersom du vägrade att gå upp även när jag skrek på dig. Om det inte varit mig skulle du fortfarande trycka på snooze. Och människor ska vara dagdjur!”

”Ja, men det är ditt fel att du inte fick upp mig i tid. Vid det här laget borde du ha fattat att jag måste väckas minst tre timmar innan jag faktiskt går upp ur sängen.”

Karkat stönade igen.

Vad i helvete såg han i den där vidriga bleka apan? Det är som de säger, man väljer inte sina kvadranter själv.

Personen bakom dem bestämde sig för att tuta, och innan en sekund ens han passera så hade Karkat vevat ner rutan och visat honom fingret. Bara för att de var ett par meter längre fram så betydde det inte att de också inte var fast. Alla påverkades av samma trafikstockning, och att tuta löste inte magiskt alla problem. Det gjorde honom bara arg.

”Istället för att skylla på mig, den som faktiskt tar ansvar, tänk på dig själv. Ska inte du vara en gud? Du kan ju bara ta oss tillbaka i tiden så är vi inte sena längre. Det är någon som jag inte kan göra.”

Människan bara ryckte på axlarna.

”Meh.”

”Vad fan menar du med det?

”Jag känner inte för det. Att resa i tiden kräver för mycket jobb, och jag känner inte för det.”

”Det var droppen. Det är du som diskar under resten av den här jävla månaden.”


End file.
